


No hay esperanza

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Se han sacrificado por ti. Por ti y Sam. Estoy harto de oírte lamentar de todo y de ti que tratas de asumir la culpa. Jo y Ellen nos han seguido porque lo querían, y Jo habría muerto en todo caso, y Ellen solo decidió que quería estar al lado de su hija. Es triste, Dean, pero no es tu culpa.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	No hay esperanza

**No hay esperanza**

Dean trató de recordar, pero pensaba que fuera inútil.

Trató de recordar algo, en su entera vida, que lo hubiera hecho sentir peor que ahora, pero no podía.

El apocalipsis estaba llegando, Muerte había ascendido esa noche, Sam y él estaban tratando sin pararse de hacer algo, y solo enfrentaban fracasos.

¿Cómo podía seguir así? ¿Cómo podía despertarse cada mañana y decirse que todo iba a estar bien?

Suspiró. Estaba afuera del motel en que habían decidido de pasar la noche, tratando de respirar un poco de aire fresco como si lo pusiera ayudar a sentirse mejor.

Oyó un ruido suave detrás su espalda, y sabía exactamente lo que era, pero no se giró.

“¿Dean?” oyó, antes que Castiel apareciera a su lado.

“Hola, Cass.” le dijo, levantando las cejas y siguiendo mirando algo enfrente a sí.

Se quedaron en silencio por un poco, después el ángel pareció estar harto de silencio.

“¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? Es bastante tarde, ¿no?” preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Dean rio, pero no duró bastante porque el ángel creyera que fuera una risa sincera.

“¿Desde cuándo te preocupas de cuanto duermo, Cass? Eres el ángel de la guarda, no mi mamá.” contestó, un poco más mordaz de lo que quería.

Castiel arqueó el ceño, pero no comentó la manera en que había hablado.

“Estás pensado en Jo y Ellen.” dijo, y no era una pregunta.

Dean no contestó, no pronto.

“No fue tu culpa, Dean. Lo sabes, ¿no?” le dijo el ángel, tratando de mirar en sus ojos.

Pero Dean no quería, no quería pensar en lo que había pasado ese día, no quería realizar que por otra vez habían sido indefensos enfrente a los planes de Lucifer.

Era demasiado para soportar, demasiado dolor que habría aflorado.

“Sí, claro que lo sé, Cass. ¿Por qué debería ser mi culpa? Oh, sí, puede ser porque esos putos perros del infierno estaban detrás de mí. O porque yo he sido lo que las ha llevadas en esta basura. O porque podría haber sido Sam o yo en su lugar, mientras ellas se han sacrificado por...”

Castiel lo interrumpió, un aire determinado en su cara.

“Se han sacrificado por ti. Por ti y Sam. Estoy harto de oírte lamentar de todo y de ti que tratas de asumir la culpa. Jo y Ellen nos han seguido porque lo querían, y Jo habría muerto en todo caso, y Ellen solo decidió que quería estar al lado de su hija. Es triste, Dean, pero no es tu culpa.” le dijo, expresando bien lo que quería decir, esperando que fuera claro en la mente de Dean.

El hombre lo miró como si quisiera darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero tras bajó su cabeza y suspiró.

“Lo sé, Cass. Solo es que... es demasiado. Seguimos tratando y no obtenemos nada. No hay manera de salir de esa jodida situación, no podemos seguir persiguiendo un modo de matar Lucifer y esperar de no dejar un rastro de sangre detrás nosotros. No es justo así. No debería estar alguien sacrificable.”

Castiel parecía incómodo, como si no quisiera contesta. No era tan bueno en cosas como sentimientos o consolar, aún.

“Puedes llorar, si lo quieres.” dijo, titubeando, mientras el hombre lo miraba con aire perplejo.

No iba a llorar, aún no.

Iba a esconderse detrás su desesperación, iba a volverla en rabia, y así habría seguido luchando, porque era lo que todos se esperaban por él.

Sintió la mano de Castiel en su hombro, y no puso evitar de sonreír.

El ángel podía no ser bueno a consolarlo, pero de alguna manera se sentía mejor cuando estaba allí, a su lado.

Como si se supusiera que todo fuese bien, aún fuera completa utopía.

Lo miró, acercándose e inclinándose hacia su toque.

“No iba a llorar, joder.” le dijo, mordiéndose el labio. “Pero... déjame estar aquí un poco.”

El ángel pareció confuso, pero no se lamentó.

Sentía la desesperación de Dean, y se iba a hacerlo sentir mejor, nunca iba a dejarlo.


End file.
